Fifty Shades of Guerin
by MariaGuerinCullenWinchester
Summary: Just like the title suggest. It s about Michael and Maria and what happens when a girl falls asleep after reading Fifty Shades of Grey


**Title : Fifty shades of Guerin**

**Author : Candygirl 1980**

**Disclaimer : The characters are still not mine :-(**

**Category : CC/MM**

**Rating : Adult for sexual Content and swearing. Underaged People should definitely skip it.**

**Summary : Just what the title implies. Sex, Sex and Sex mixed with our favorite Roswell couple.**

After the hot encounter in the dream realm, Michael thought it was something that could happen more often, especially with him working so much and Maria being busy with watching out for Liz and her freaky alien outbursts. They hadn´t been able to find enough time to be with each other, either to talk or to do other things and his body was feeling the withdrawal of sex, which was making him grumpier than usual.

The guys already teased him about it and he had been really close to use his powers to shut them up; especially Kyle with his hints and innuendos towards his blue balls. He hated his treacherous body for making whatever it wanted without caring for his surroundings. Well most of those situations happened, because his girlfriend looked just too sexy in her Crash Down uniform and those longs legs peeking out from the short skirt that should be illegal in his eyes; at least out in public.

So here he was; tired and horny at the same time. He had been thinking about masturbating, just a quick pinch and pull to get the edge off. But the thought to waste such a great hard on for some fast relieve wasn´t doing it for him, not after he found out how hot it was to do that in front of the girl he loved. So instead of doing it for himself, he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, hoping to find Maria´s dream.

**Dream plane**

_Michael was slightly confused. Maria usually dreamed about his apartment, her mother´s house, the Crash Down and occasionally the Eraser Room, but this place wasn´t familiar to __him. It was completely held in red color. In front of him was a huge bed with red satin covers; to his right side was a big chest of drawers, to his right a cross that looked like an X with cuffs attached. Turning around he almost swallowed his tongue. Maria was kneeling on the ground in front of the open door with nothing covering her nude body. Her head was bowed down and her hands were put on her naked thighs._

_Just as he was in the process to ask her what was wrong, he saw himself walking towards her. All he was wearing was a pair of old faded jeans, which were hanging dangerous low on his hips and a devilish smile on his face. He was ignoring her submissive form and walked in the direction of a really expensive looking sound system and seconds later some classic music was filling the room. _

_Michael couldn´t believe what was happening and he was too aroused to question it. But part of him wanted to see where this was all going to lead and so instead of making himself known to her, he decided to hide and watch the spectacle from a save distance. Keeping cover behind the dresser, he peeked around the side to eye the show._

_And just in time as he saw himself stopping in front of Maria and leering down at her in cool amusement. " Do you understand why you´re here?"._

" _Yes"._

_Dream Michael crossed his arms over his chest and his expression was getting cooler, even though Maria couldn´t see it with her gaze down. He stepped closer to her and even his stance was shifting. " Yes what?"._

_Maria clenched her hands on her naked thighs and a small sigh escaped her mouth. Her legs started to slide open a little, but she didn´t move anything else. " Yes Mr. Guerin"._

" _Good girl", carefully he grasped her chin and pulled her face up to make her look at him and her eyes were blazing with lust and desire. For a moment he stroked his thumb over her upper lip in a sweet caress before he released her. " Stand up!"_

_Maria got on her shaking legs and glanced at him in anticipation, but didn´t say anything. Not even complain about his commanding tone, which she usually did when he tried to boss her around. She was breathing heavily and her nipples had hardened into two red pebbles._

_Dream Michael circled her like a shark and his eyes swept over her nude body. His right hand was following his eyes and he let his fingertips slightly grace her sensitive and exposed skin. Suddenly he stopped behind her and before she could react he pushed her back on his body; his left hand circling around her middle and the other snaking its way to apex of her thigh. " Oh you´re already so wet. Is that all for me?"._

" _Yes", Maria panted; trying hard not to move. Her body was on fire and the obvious bulge pressing into her behind was not exactly helping matters. _

_Dream Michael growled low in his throat and quickly his hand around her middle was disappearing. Seconds later a loud clap was heard and Maria moaned. " Yes what Maria?"._

_Maria couldn´t believe that he had slapped her ass and that it would arouse her that much. She had always known that she wasn´t into the normal vanilla sex thing, but that she was into such kinky things was even news to her. " Yes Mr. Guerin"._

" _Do you know how it made me feel when I saw you flirting with Brody?", Dream Michael stroked the red spot from the impact of his hand before he spanked the same exact place again, this time a little harder._

_Maria bit her lip to keep herself from crying out in lustfulness. The sting from his hand sounded a lot worse than it felt and she slightly pushed back; wanting more. " I didn´t flirt with him"._

_Dream Michael released her and walked in front of her. Grasping her face a little more forcefully he pulled her face up. His expression was icy and frightening; but apparently not to her. " Did I allow you to talk back to me?"._

" _No Mr. Guerin"._

_Dream Michael stared at her for a few seconds longer before he released her. Turning around he made his way to the table that was suddenly standing in the middle of the room. Letting his fingertips glide over the surface for a moment, he smiled in anticipation of what would be following. " Come here baby"._

_Maria followed his command immediately and without any complaints. Stopping beside him, she waited for further instructions, knowing that asking him what he wanted her to do would be bad for her. She agreed to this and a huge part was enjoying it._

" _Bend over the table and grasp the edge with both hands. Don´t let go, no matter what" ,Dream Michael ordered her. With pleasure he watched her slim and naked form leaning forward and her pretty behind was exposed to him. The room in his pants was getting smaller and smaller._

_Maria repressed a moan when her erect nipples were getting in contact with the cold table. The slight air blowing around her bare private parts wasn´t making it any better for her. Biting her lip to keep from making a noise, she concentrated on grasping the edge of the table._

_Dream Michael moved directly behind her and pressed his obvious erection on her nude skin. Slightly shifting his hips in a hypnotic motion, he bit back a groan and tried not to make his pants dirty.. " Is this what you want?"._

" _Oh god yes", Maria couldn´t contain her moan any longer. This was torture and her juice was already flowing like crazy, even though he hadn´t even touched her in any sexual way at all. _

_Dream Michael stepped back from her again and slapped her ass hard. " Yes what!"._

_Maria was two seconds away from combustion; the anticipation was slowly driving her nuts. She couldn´t think, she didn´t even know her own name anymore and he wanted her to remember such a small thing? " Yes Mr. Guerin"._

" _Oh baby, we´re not even close to be finished", swaggering to the chest of drawers, he calmly opened one of them and pulled out a black silk scarf. Making his way back to her, he carefully put it over her eyes. " You saw enough for now"._

_Maria was aroused and slightly terrified. She didn´t know what was happening and that was a new one for her. She and Michael had done a few kinky things, but they had always seen each other. This one was something unexpected and it scared her a little. It meant to trust him completely. " Oh god Michael"._

_Dream Michael was pleased when he heard her panting out his name and he let it slide this time when she addressed him with his given name. Walking behind her again, he enjoyed the view for a few seconds before he pulled a long ruler out of his back pocket. " We didn´t finish our conversation earlier and I want to know what you have to say about flirting with Brody; in front of me nonetheless"._

" _I told you I didn´t flirt with him", Maria tried to listen to anything that would give her a clue what Michael was doing and where he was. But her heart was pounding so loud that she couldn´t hear anything else._

_Dream Michael shook his head and his expression went from amused to cold. He didn´t liked that answer. " Oh baby, what did I tell you about talking back to me?"._

_Maria noticed that her breathing was getting faster and her whole naked form already reacted to his voice. It held the promise of a lot of pain and pleasure; although she had no idea what was going on. And then she felt the sting on her right butt cheek and body moved forward; her nipples rubbing on the smooth surface and a loud moan was escaping her mouth._

" _What do you think? Twelve slaps should be enough for talking back and flirting with another man?"._

_Maria didn´t know whether she should be afraid or excited; but before she could make a decision another slap was following; this one even harder than the one before. And then another one and another one. Maria couldn´t remember ever feeling so aroused without any kissing or touching involved. _

_Michael´s eyes almost bugged out of his head when he heard her moans getting louder and louder. He watched the dream version of him and saw the obvious lust in his gaze. He had never suspected that something like that would make him that hard. Adjusting his pants, he returned his glance to Maria and was surprised when he noticed that she was enjoying this so much. _

" _Do you have enough? Did you learn from your mistake?"._

_Maria´s brain was fried and she was stunned that she was even able to understand his question in the first place. Instead of answering him verbally, she just nodded her head. Anything else involved thinking and that was not possible at this moment._

_Dream Michael grasped her ponytail and pulled it; not too painfully, just enough to lift her head a little of the table. " I didn´t hear you! Say it out loud!"._

" _Yes Mr. Guerin. No more flirting or talking back", Maria gasped out, glad that she was able to finally form a sentence._

_Dream Michael smiled while he caressed the pink area on her ass. He liked the color on her, knowing it was him that had done it. Pulling the zipper on his pants down, he freed his erection and pressed it against her dripping pussy. " You´re such a good girl"._

_Maria still felt the after effect of the spanking and the warmth radiating from her butt cheek was spreading through her lower body, making her extra sensitive to every touch. As soon as she sensed the tip of his penis at her entrance, her first reaction was to push towards it. Unfortunately Michael wanted to continue her punishment by withholding sex a little bit longer. " Please Mr. Guerin. I can´t stand it any longer"._

" _Oh baby; what would be the point of all this if I would give you what you want so easily?" Dream Michael slightly moved his hips and his erection was barely grazing her pink, glistening vagina. But as soon as he noticed that she was trying to get him to stick it in, he stepped back from her. " Uh uh. No so fast missy"._

_Maria groaned in agony; she had been so close to her goal and then he just left her hanging. Such a cruel beast. Here she was ready to let him fuck her seven shades of Sunday, but all he was interest was to punish her for something that was in her eyes not such a big deal. " Please Michael; I need you"._

_Dream Michael leaned against her, making sure that his dick wasn´t anywhere near her private parts and nuzzled his face in her neck. She always smelled so great when she was aroused and he was addicted to her scent. It was strong and mouthwatering; it was calling to some primal part of him. " You need me or Brody?"._

" _You; it will only by you"._

_Dream Michael smiled at her declaration, more than pleased with her. Letting go of her, he made his way towards the chest of drawer and pulled another one open. Getting something small and black out, he walked in her direction again. But instead of stopping behind her like he had done the last few times, he went to her front. Kneeling down, he was amused about the way her head was swirling from side to side; trying to find out where he was and what he was doing. " Open your mouth", lifting the small object in his hands, he pushed it in. " Now suck"._

_Maria was for a moment stunned about the taste and the feel of the thing in her mouth. She had thought that she would get his penis, but instead it seemed to be something different entirely. It was strange; no vibrator and no silver balls, that much she knew. It was new; made of silicon, small and it tasted like rubber. Twirling her tongue around the head of the object, she imagined it was Michael´s dick and put all of her passion into it._

" _You´re enjoying this, aren´t you", Dream Michael bit his lip while his hand was snaking down his front and was gripping his penis. Gently stroking it, he imagined her mouth wrapped around it and sucking him with that much gusto. Oh man, he was so close and he couldn´t wait any longer or he would waste this boner for a quick handjob. " Stop and open your mouth"._

_Maria instantly obeyed. She listened closely for any sound. Unfortunately Michael was so quiet in here that she only realized where he was when she felt his swift fingers at her pussy and stroking her clitoris with controlled movements. Her lower body was immediately reacting to the stimulation. " Oh yeah, give it to me"._

_Dream Michael could have cum just from the sounds she was emitting; the mix between moaning and screaming was such a turn on for him, so he used the juice from her and her distracted state to push the butt plug softly into her other opening. " Good, take it all in"._

" _Oh god yes"._

_Michael was so intently watching the whole spectacle that he hadn´t noticed that he had stopped hiding. Thankfully Maria was blindfolded and couldn´t see him. Unknowingly he was rubbing his erection through his pants while he witnessed his dream self slamming forcefully into her from behind. _

_Maria had been so intently enjoying the stimulation in her anus when Michael suddenly rammed his dick so fast into her that the table shifted with the movement and the anal plug had pushed even deeper into her. Her moans had in the meantime turned into full fledged cries._

" _You like that, don´t you?", Michael was slamming over and over again into her moist pussy; not caring about being gentle. The noises coming from her were spurring him on to be merciless in his assaults. It was almost on the brink of pain, but he knew how much her body could take and he was not even close to hurt her._

_Maria wanted desperately letting go of the table to participate more, but she knew that it wasn´t part of their game. " do it harder"._

_Dream Michael was very impressed about her and he complied with her wish. Shifting up his gear, he was really letting go of his human façade and let his animalistic side emerge fully. Pulling her suddenly up and pressing her flush on his body, he started kissing her delicate throat while he tormented her pussy thrust for thrust. " You´re mine, you hear me. MINE"._

" _Yes, only yours, forever", Maria didn´t even know what she was saying, but she felt that she really meant it._

_Dream Michael was very pleased about her answer and as a reward he started to trail his hands down her body until he came to the apex of her thighs and gently began to stimulate her clit. " Let me hear you baby"._

_Maria complied with delight and the moans were getting louder. In between she complimented his skillful hands and his dick, which was giving her always so much pleasure. At some point she felt the first wave of her orgasm approaching and at the same time she felt Dream Michael biting her shoulder; making her notice he was close as well. Moving with abandonment towards her peak, it took her a moment to realize the blindfold was gone. When she glanced up, she gasped when she saw her Michael standing not so far away from her; his hand was inside his pants and it was very apparent what he was doing there. His gaze was hot and almost burned her with its intensity; the lust was nearly tangible. " Michael?!"_

" _Cum for me baby; just let go", he told her while his hand was fast pumping on his pulsating erection. Thankfully he was in sweats, because it would have been impossible to do that in jeans._

_Maria was so turned on from the sensation of being filled to the hilt and watching her boyfriend getting himself off in front of her that it triggered a really powerful orgasm, which left her spent and powerless. Only the hold from Dream Michael was keeping her upright._

_Dream Michael and her Michael followed after her a few seconds later. Their harsh breathing was sounding very loud in the room, even though the music was still on. " Oh Maria; I love you so much", Dream Michael said._

" _You´re just saying that because you got laid"._

_Dream Michael chuckled at her response and nuzzled her neck. His hands were softly drawing patterns on her naked skin. " That´s not the reason and you know it"._

_Maria kept her eyes on her Michael, who was slowly coming towards her and a small smile was appearing on her face. Suddenly she felt cold when Dream Michael disappeared behind her and she almost fell to the ground when she lost the hold he had on her. Thankfully two strong arms caught her before she crashed. " How long have you been here?"._

" _I saw the whole thing", Michael saw the mixed emotions in her expression; she didn´t know how he would react to the scene he just witnessed. To ease her worry, he kissed her with a passion that he hadn´t felt before. _

_Maria was glad that he wasn´t angry at her and she gave into his kiss. He was the only one she ever wanted to kiss; the only one that would be able to hold her like that and the only one that was allowed to see her naked. When the need to breath was making itself known, she slightly pushed away from him and glanced at him. " And how did you like the show?"._

_Michael put his forehead on hers and stared in her clear green eyes. He hadn´t been able to fully process the whole dream sequence at all, but he wouldn´t mind doing that to her in the real world. " It was fucking awesome! How did you come up with that in the first place?"._

" _From a book", Maria started to blush and after what her boyfriend had seen her doing, it was pretty hilarious that something like that would make her embarrassed._

_Michael cupped her face and kissed her again, more gentle this time and just a quick peck on her lips. He loved the reddening of her cheeks so much and he was pleased that he was the only one able to do that to her. " Must be a really great book; I must read it as well"._

_Maria snuggled her head on his chest and she was instantly soothed from the drumming of his heart. Despite the fact that she was naked and he was fully dressed, she didn´t feel in some way underdressed; not with him. " You can do that; I have all three of the books at home. Maybe we will read it together and try a few things from it"._

" _Three books, eh? Sounds interesting", Michael gave her his famous smirk, the one she liked so much._

_Maria looked up in his smiling face and her libido was coming back in full force. How could this guy make her so crazy with just a look or a word? Either she was very easy to arouse or he was just that good. " We can start right now; my Mom is gone until Thursday and I´m all alone at home"._

_Michael immediately released her when he heard that. Why was he wasting time here when he could be already on the way to her house and do things to her body that would make Amy Deluca chase him through Roswell with the Newspaper of Doom? " I´ll be right over"._

" _You´re such a guy", Maria was amused about his eagerness to go._

_Michael grinned before he dipped down to her and kissed her lips quickly. He was on a mission and every minute here was a minute too much. He had something to do and it wasn´t talking. " I know; but you love it"._

_Maria shook her head as soon as he was gone from her dream. He was a walking testosterone-filled sex invitation and she was glad that she was the only one having the pleasure of getting an invite. Clasping her hands on her heating face, she willed herself to wake up. She needed to do a little preparation before her boyfriend would come over and she would introduce him to the wonderful world of Christian Grey._

_The End_


End file.
